Domination
Domination is one of the three game modes; the others being Conquests and Scenario. Domination mode is mainly composed of Tasks, Exercises and Invasions, Trades, Challenges, Campaigns for famous Generals and the construction of Wonders. After completing some content in Domination Mode, player will receive certain resources and monetary rewards. When further achievements are completed, the player would be rewarded much more. Mission: Missions are daily tasks found in the Domination mode and awards the player with resources. The mission refreshes daily or when completed. Ability, Skill and Military Rank are need to get better rewards in the mission. If each meet the specific condition, the reward will be increased by 50%. Invasion: Invasions provide players with daily battles in infantry, tank, artillery, or naval combat. Each invasion requires the player to use a specified number of units from their Legion. The reward for successfully completing the invasion is varying amounts of medals depending on the difficulty of the exercise. There are three levels of difficulty that can be assigned to each invasion: Easy: 5 medals are awarded upon successful completion. This mode is the easiest and most common of three levels. The Easy level can be completed by players with low tech levels and lower tier generals. The AI general is usually assigned the rank of Seargent and their stats are modified to lower than normal. Moderate: 7 medals are awarded upon successful completion. This mode is less common than the Easy mode. The Moderate level can be completed by players with gold level generals and moderate levels of tech. The AI general is usually a rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Challenging: 12 medals are awarded upon successful completion. This mode is the least common of the three difficulty levels. The Challenging level can be completed with high levels of tech and top generals with high skills levels pertaining to the unit specified for the invasion. The AI general is usually assigned a rank of Lieutenant General or higher, with higher than normal secondary skills. Three invasions are offered per refresh. There are three Wonders that can be purchased that increase the number of invasions offered per refresh, thus increasing the number of available invasions per refresh to a maximum of seven. Another Wonder can be purchased that allows for a 50% increase in the number of medals awarded per successful invasion. Trade: Resources can be replaced with other kinds. The player can choose to trade their resources based on need. Domination Generals: When the player completes the 1st campaign corresponding to a Domination General, the General can be purchased. As the player completes more campaigns corresponding to the generals, the price will be discounted to 20% minimum and 40% maximum. The 5 Domination Generals are: * Berlin: Rommel * London: Dowding * Moscow: Konev * New York: Nimitz * Vienna: Rundstedt. Wonders: After clearing specific Scenarios or Challenger, the player will be given the rights to construct a Wonder. With these drawings, the player can spend resources to build them. The Wonders provide many benefits.Category:Game modes Category:Domination